


Not Tonight

by leukocytosis



Series: A Most Traitorous Affliction (Omen/Cypher) [3]
Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Makeout Session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leukocytosis/pseuds/leukocytosis
Summary: After a grueling day, Cypher looks for comfort.
Relationships: Cypher/Omen (VALORANT)
Series: A Most Traitorous Affliction (Omen/Cypher) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723438
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Not Tonight

Cypher watched over Omen’s body, heart caught in his throat. Blood pooled around the head, though his face was still obscured by the hood he always wore. Cypher kneeled beside the figure, certain he himself was safe now that the smoke had cleared. He reached into the hood to place his hand on his friend’s… his teammate’s… whatever-they-were’s face. His skin was far colder than it had any right to be, even considering his normal state.

His thoughts threatened to swallow him whole as he suddenly understood exactly what Omen meant to him. They’d hooked up in the heat of the moment a handful of times, but Cypher was stricken by the realization he was very much attached to the other man.

“You have five minutes,” Jett said sharply. She was incredibly frustrated as it was her first time in command of a squadron and more than half the team was downed. The rookies that with the trio were not as high profile as Omen, but having lost anyone was still an issue that she’d have to answer for when they’d returned to base. She turned away to give Cypher some privacy to mourn.

“You can’t leave me,” he whispered to the body before him, “I can’t lose someone else.” He moved his other hand to hold Omen’s, tears beginning to fall. “You deserved a different fate.”

The hand he held suddenly wrapped around his own, thumb rubbing small circles. Cypher pulled back immediately in shock, as if burned.

“I watched you die,” Cypher said carefully, as if he was having trouble believing himself, “that shot you took to the skull would have taken anyone down.”

“It’s hard to truly die when you’ve done it before,” Omen hissed, brushing off his pants as he stood before Cypher. 

“You’re going to scar from that,” Cypher stated, standing to move closer to the one causing his current anguish.

“You’ve seen what’s under my hood, Cypher,” Omen said flatly, wiping at Cypher’s lingering tears.

“You still feel pain,” Cypher stated, though it’s more of a question. 

“It’s not so much pain as it is something else entirely,” Omen noted Cypher’s confused expression, and thought for a moment before continuing. “It’s more a slight discomfort than anything.”

“Promise me something, Omen,” Cypher nearly demanded of Omen, pulling back his hood and tracing the new wounds, still bleeding, “promise me you won’t make me see that again. I’ve got your back. I just need you to keep yourself safe, too.”

“No harm will come to you,” Omen started, “You don’t need to live that nightmare any longer.”

The pair held each other tightly, Cypher unwilling to let Omen out of his grasp.

“You won’t be alone again.”

“Can you two please stop flirting? We need to get out of here. Please, help me find a way out for the love of fuck,” Jett said, glaring at both men. “You’re disgusting.”

“If only someone loved you,” the wraith said wryly, chuckling quietly before pulling his hood back up and planting a chaste kiss to Cypher’s forehead. “Maybe then you’d get it.”

~

Hours later, the trio ended up back at base after a few more shots were fired both at and from them. Cypher refused to leave Omen’s side, causing Jett much frustration.

Omen ran a hand along the mask the spy wore, staring at him from the depths of the darkness beneath his hood. Cypher was watching every move Omen made closely. He had to ensure it was truly him.

“You two can go be disgusting in one of your rooms,” she said, frowning, “no one wants to see your business in the common hall.”

“You’d be surprised who’s a voyeur around here, Jett,” Cypher said knowingly, but he relented, dragging Omen off to the hall where their rooms were located.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Cypher said, placing a hand on Omen’s arm, “Do you need anything?”

“I’m fine,” Omen replied, pulling Cypher closer, “a bit of blood loss, but I would accept your company in lieu of anything else.”

“I wasn’t planning to leave you alone,” Cypher turned to unlock his door. “Foolish of you to think I’m willing to take my eyes off you.”

Omen followed Cypher into his room, finding himself led to sit on the bed. Cypher pushed him to the bed, crawling atop him and devouring his mouth like he needed Omen more than he needed air.

The sheer passion in Cypher’s kiss was almost more than Omen could bear as he ran a hand along the other man’s back. His other hand entangled in his hair at the base of Cypher’s skull. It’s an interesting change of pace to have Cypher dominate the kiss, Omen thought, but considering the circumstances, he was willing to oblige. It wasn’t as though he could think straight with the delicious feeling of a body pressed against him, wanting.

“Never again, Omen,” Cypher said when he finally pulled back for air, “never scare me like that again.

Omen leaned up to bite gently at Cypher’s lower lip in response. He didn’t want to hurt him anymore. It was too late to get out of this, to stay away like he’d initially planned. Cypher was the one person he didn’t want to harm.

Cypher’s desperation led him to start peeling off his clothes. 

“Stop,” Omen commanded, pushing Cypher off of him.

“Neither of us are in any state to fuck. I know you’re scared. I know you’re afraid this could have ended differently, like with... Regardless, I vow to you will no such thing occur.”

“I need every inch of you. I need to prove to myself you’re really here.”

Omen pulled Cypher impossibly closer, placing his chin on the top of his head, “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. Death cannot take me from you. But we’re not doing that until I know you’re able to handle it. Until we both are. Not tonight.”

They laid like that for hours, just light kisses and the sweetest of nothings, until they eventually fell asleep. 

Cypher greeted the morning in a tight embrace that nearly crushed him. Feeling the scarred chest against his back, he felt rested and reassured. Omen hadn’t taken advantage of his weakness. The wraith had a tendency to exploit others’ shortcomings all the time to manipulate them into giving him what he needed. Cypher took solace in the fact Omen hadn’t done that to him, that Omen cared as much as he said he did about him. And truthfully, that was all the reassurance he needed.


End file.
